


Angelic Betrayal

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Anger, Break Up, Character Death, F/F, Fallen Angels, Major Character Injury, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Vowing revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: Cathetel lives in the strict world of angel culture. One mistake could lead to death.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Creepypasta





	Angelic Betrayal

Cathetel was sprawled out on her cloud bed and slept soundly, her white feathery wings twitching. Her rainbow hair was messy and in her face. Her long, flowing, white dress hungover the sides of the cloud. Cathetel was different from most angels; she was mischievous and perverse. To most angels she was a bad apple.  
One of the few exceptions was Layla, a light skinned girl with full wavy rainbow hair that was usually tied up into a bun. Layla use to think she could change Cathetel but she’d learned a long time ago that she loved her too much to truly try to change her. Speaking of Layla she had just flown up, her feathery wings fluttering with ease to keep her a float. She poked at Cathetel’s face until she awoke. Her fuschia eyes staring into Layla’s golden ones a moment before a smile spread on her dark lips.  
She wrapped her arms around Layla and pulled her down making her let out a squeak of shock. Cathetel pressed her lips to Layla’s. The two shared a warm kiss until Cathetel’s hands wandered further than they should have. Almost immediately Layla pulled back.  
“Cath… we can't, you know that. Not without the council's permission.”  
The angelic council monitored everything angels did. If it was deemed sinful they would be publicly executed. They also monitored population, if the population was too high then lustful activities were banned. If however the population was at a moderate level then angels would be picked randomly and allowed to breed. If the population was too low then angels were allowed to engage until pregnancy occurred. Right now the population was at a moderate level but neither Layla or Cathetel had been chosen.  
“I hate these rules,” Cathetel grumbled.  
“We could be picked, just give it time,” Layla smiled, “Now let's go. It's our turn to oversee the young trainees today.”  
~  
Angels were guardians by nature, they were meant to protect the innocent from the demons below. They learned to fight so they could protect and only for that reason. Hurting an innocent, accidental or not, would lead to execution.  
Cathetel had been put in charge of the sixth training group and Layla was overseeing the second group as only angels of the same gender could watch over the groups; they were divided by age and gender. There were six total. The first group was boys ten to fifteen years old, the second girls ten to fifteen, the third was intersexed angels ten to fifteen, the fourth was boys sixteen to twenty, the fifth was girls sixteen to twenty, the sixth was intersexed angels sixteen to twenty.  
Mind this is in angel years, not human. Angels age one year per every ten human years, though it's not like age actually mattered to them anyway, angels couldn’t die from old age and they didn’t physically age passed how most fifty year old humans look by that point an angels hair loses its rainbow pigment and turns blonde.  
Intersexed angels, like Cathetel, appear to be female until you reach their genitalia, which is male. Intersexed angels are born at the same rate as male angels. The council declared long ago that intersexed and male angels are forbidden to be together, another rule that Cathetel has found to be stupid. Most intersexed angel’s use she/her pronouns.  
Cathetel watched as the fairly young angels sparred. Currently they were using their magic to turn clouds into weapons, if it broke they had to make a new weapon quickly or they would be kicked from training for the day. Realistically angels can make anything they want, they just have to have something to make it from. They could also change something to another thing, or maybe just give it a small change, say in color or size. This could work on pretty much anything as long as they had something to start with. Cathetel remembered back when she was in their shoes, which wasn’t too long ago considering she was only twenty-five or 250 in human years. The weapon she used back then was usually a sword. She hadn’t been number one of her class but she was in the top ten, number five is she recalled correctly, but she probably would have been higher if she didn’t question her overseers or jump ahead in lessons without permission. Cathetel giggled to herself a bit at the thought of how angry she used to make her overseers.  
Her amusement was cut short as Layla suddenly flew up to her. Cathetel turned to face her, confused on why she was there, training wasn’t over for another few hours.  
“You shouldn’t daydream while watching them,” Layla said.  
“That’s not why you’re here…”  
“The rest of training has been cut off… an angel was on Earth… she’s being held for execution,” Layla said, grimly.  
~

Another huge example of what not to do as an angel is to not have sexual relations with a human. Said angel in question had been caught doing just that, or well she had been caught after the fact but it was obvious what she had done.  
Angels gathered around to watch, Cathetel was right beside Layla. The girl wasn’t someone they knew which was good for them. They weren’t losing someone they knew and by angel law one person who is close to the offender must be the one to carry out the execution. The one carrying out the execution for this girl was her own mother. She raised the ax that had been given to her and swung the blade down. Many angel’s looked away, Layla was one of them. It was a clean cut. The mother gave the ax back to the councilman who had given it to her. Her job was done and she was dismissed to her cloud, tears in her eyes. Everyone else had to stay and watch as a councilman dewinged the girl with a sharp blade. Once her wings were removed the councilman turned to the crowd, malice in his old eyes, “An angel is nothing without their wings.”  
“An angel is nothing without their wings,” The crowd repeated.  
The phrase made everyone uneasy but they had to repeat it because it was true. Angel was no longer an angel without their wings. They lost all their abilities and immortality. The beheading was so the angel would feel no pain while their wings were removed.  
The crowd was dismissed and told to go back to their clouds for the day. The councilman needed to dispose of the body and then they would be doing drawings for those who could breed to replace what had been lost.  
~  
Cathetel flew to the council’s cloud and was greeted by 5 elderly angels, all of them well over 100 in angel years. She recognized two specifically from the execution but to be honest she could never remember any of their names. Cathetel may have not been the best at being an angel but she had never been called in front of the council, she decided for once it was best to stay quiet until she was spoken to… these weren’t the overseers of training, these men could decide to have her executed if she did anything wrong.  
“Miss Cathetel, you must be wondering why you were called here,” one councilman said, his skin was pale and his eyes a mix of blue and green from what Cathetel could see.  
“Yes, I am,” Cathetel spoke up as confidently as she could, it was hard being in the presence of the most elite.  
“You and your significant other have been chosen to repopulate the angelic realm. Should you accept you and your missus will be sent to Earth for privacy. You two will then have a week to conceive a child. Be warned though, humans are not like us. You two will have to disguise yourselves. Do you accept?” Asked the same angel.  
Cathetel instantly nodded, “Yes! I accept!” Honestly she didn’t care if they concieved she was just excited that she and Layla could finally do this.  
“Very well, find your missus and go to earth. Remember to disguise yourselves.”  
~  
1720 England was very different from their angelic home. It felt so cramped and well stuffy to Cathetel. Layla didn’t seem to mind however. For their disguises Cathetel shrunk her breasts and lightened her skin. She changed her hair to black she didn’t bother with the white wigs as she didn’t feel as if they needed to appear high class. This was only for a week.  
Cathetel also changed her eyes to the color brown to match the majority. The silk suit she had to wear was uncomfortable and the shoes, though kind of nice looking, made her feel even more constricted. Layla wore a pastel blue dress, white apron, and a white bonnet over her now blonde hair. She’d also changed her eyes to brown. She wore brown leggings and silver high heel curved shoes. They had agreed on the surname of Tailor, Cathetel would go by Christopher for the week and Layla would go by Lydia.  
If anyone asked they were just passing through for the week and wouldn’t stay after that. After making rings and coins from dirt they headed for the nearest town.  
~  
Layla just had to bring up the obvious of saying they couldn’t stay in their inn the entire week, it wouldn’t be a proper way to blend in to society. So now Cathetel found herself being shown into one of the brothels by one of the townsmen. The man had even said something about “picking a girl out and they could share her” which Cathetel immediately declined since she had no interests in humans, didn’t want to be executed upon arriving home and was committed to Layla. The townsman just shrugged her off and went to court one of the prostitutes, leaving Cathetel by herself. She was ready to leave when a rowdy table of card players got her attention. Intrigued she walked over and when they were finished she somehow ended up joining the game.  
Hours in Cathetel had a decent pile of shillings. When she realized how late it was she called it quits and claimed her winnings to the other players disgust and the prostitutes who had noticed her were quite disappointed. She left the brothel and went home, once home she assured Layla that she was fine and had just lost track of time. She did not tell her of what she had been doing.  
The next evening she went back out to the brothel and set up with the other card players, using her earnings from the night before she played again.  
After a few games she was down more than half her shillings, her fun had come to an end and now she was becoming irritated. She wanted to win just once before she went home. She stayed in this round until it was her and a guy that she learned the name of was Samuel Smith, he was a higher class citizen and really had nothing at all to lose with playing. Without much thought of what to do to win Cathetel made up her mind on how to win.  
She eyed the three cards on the table and the two in her hands before tapping her thumb on the one she didn’t need to complete the set, the Two of Hearts morphed into an Ace of Hearts. Now she had an Ace and King of the same suit in her hands, the three on the table just so happened to be Queen, Jack and Ten of the suit. They placed their hands on the table and Cathetel won. Samuel only had a Queen of Diamonds to match the Queen on the table. Cathetel collected her winnings and decided to call it quits then. As she left she found that she enjoyed the thrill of cheating even more than gambling.  
After she collected her winnings left for home, only to realize she was being followed about halfway there. She stopped and looked behind her, seeing someone hide behind the building. Their movements were clumsy. Whoever it was had come from the brothel and they were drunk off gin. Deciding to pay it no mind she continued on her way home, the human would probably fall on their face at some point and fall unconscious.  
When she got home she let her disguise fall away. Once again Layla had asked her where she was. Cathetel went to say that she had made some friends and was just out with them, learning what humans did but she was interrupted by a gasp at their window before their door was slammed open. He had followed her home.  
Samuel stood there drunk and full of rage and fear, “I knew something was off about you! You’re some kind of demon!”  
Before either girls could even think of correcting him or what to do the man fled and started yelling about monsters in the town. Cathetel’s instant action was to stop him and before Layla could stop her she had grabbed the nearest object, her shillings pouched, turned it into a sword and flew after him.  
When she got close enough she dropped to the ground and stomped her foot on the ground, raising the dirt in front of the man, stopping him in his tracks. Before he could run the ground around him morphed so it was around him in a half cone shape, blocking him from any escape. Cathetel closed the distance between them and swung the sword.  
~  
Cathetel and Layla stood before the council, Cathetel’s hands tied behind her back. Layla had tears in her eyes as she explained what Cathetel had done. She cried more when a council gave her dearest the sentencing. She would be executed immediately and worst of all Layla had offered to carry it out.  
It broke Cathetel’s heart to know how easy it was for the one she loved to betray her.  
Cathetel was taken to the execution grounds not long after. She was silent the entire way. Once there she was told to kneel over the pedestal. Doing as she was told she began to think of the past few days, then the last 25 years. She could feel the eyes of others on her some she knew, some she didn’t. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Layla next to her. She saw the shadows on the clouds as Layla was handed the ax. Layla slowly raised the ax, Cathetel could see she was shaking. Then Layla swung the ax down.  
Cathetel realized in those few seconds that she didn’t want to die. She suddenly rolled off the pedestal. Adrenaline fueling her she broke her restraints and dodged out of the next swing of the ax. One of the councilmen came at her with a blade, she dodged that too before leaping into the sky, splaying her wings.  
Pain. Pain was all she could feel next as someone, another councilman had thrown a spear through her right wing. The wing tore open and sparked purple inside the hole as black surrounded it.  
Cathetel fell, going through the clouds.  
~  
She thought she had hidden well enough, she hadn’t seen any angels. She looked around at her surroundings. It was a thick gnarled forest area with a pond at the center. Cathetel moved to the pond, wanting to get a better look at her torn wing. What she found horrified her.  
Her rainbow hair had turned dark purple, her eyes had become red and her wings were completely black. The hole in the wing sparked purple everytime she moved it, each movement caused immense pain. She clenched her fists as she stared at her reflection, her mind clouding with dark thoughts.  
This wouldn’t have happened if Layla had listened to her and seen why she did what she did. If she hadn’t forced her to the council she wouldn’t have nearly been executed… if she hadn’t put so much trust into her relationship with Layla none of this would have happened. Cathetel let out an animalistic growl, she and the angels would pay for what they have done to her.


End file.
